


A dream come true

by Purplepizzarolls



Category: Mystery Skulls
Genre: Arthur is crushing on people but im not sayin who, Fluff, Im a bad writter, Im a noob at a03 dont hurt me, Im slow so chapters might come out slow, Lewis loves vivi, Mute lewis, Not Beta Read, Other, later angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepizzarolls/pseuds/Purplepizzarolls
Summary: Thank you to manikilight on discord for helping me come up with how he finds her (After Lewis died. This is how they kinda met up and made it up to each other again. Also Lewis is mute because he looks like he only talks once and tbh, I like this headcannon so fuck off. Also, he only became mute after he died. He has no throat but when he's in his human form, he can talk because yes)(I was listening to mr loverman while writing some of this so bare with me)
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A dream come true

Why must it be so stressful to just make up again. All Lewis wanted was to see Vivi again and now make up with Arthur. He hated not being able just to talk to them. 

Mark today as the day he could finally talk to vi. Everything was planned out in his mind

He'd wait for vi to be alone and then he'd find her. But what if he scared her. He had another idea. He left his Anchor aka his heart on the ground where she would find. Then she would pick it up, then he would pop out of it. Perfect plan right?

Lewis had been thinking of this for so long. It had been driving him mad all week. He knew that it would be hard to communicate but that's okay with him. He didn't mind. this was the moment his body and mind ached for. 

All he needed to know now when she would be alone or at least without Arthur. He thinks and thinks for a few weeks. This was the part he was stuck at. He usually didn't see them split even when he was alive. It made him feel like something was going on and that made him mad. 

He was currently sitting on the staircase that used to lead to that haunted house he made up. Lewis let out a sigh. That was the closest he's been to her since he died. 

Lewis bounced his foot as he thought. He realized his plot needed to change and that made him a bit mad. He wanted to scream but he couldn't because he had nothing to scream with. He lacks a throat, vocal cords, ect. He hated that.

He had an idea though. He would find their van while they're driving, of course somewhere that doesn't have any other cars on the road, take off the tire with his spooky magic. Then he knew Arthur would want to fix the van immediately, leaving an opportunity open to see vivi because they don't have a spare tire. 

Lewis felt good about this plan. He knew it would work and he liked that. He thinks for a minute. Where would they even be at? He didn't know but he would try to find them. It's worked in the past

____________

About a day later and Lewis had pinpointed them. They were near Lance's workshop though so he had to hurry up with it. He quickly went off to find them. He knew where it was as he had been there before

Lewis was a bit slow but when he got there his plan was about to go. 

As they drove, he hoped Arthur didn't notice him. He used his magic thing and used it on the van's tire. It hurt him to do that because he used to drive that van but Y'know we all gotta do things we don't like. 

As the van slowed down, Lewis hid in a bush. Arthur stopped on the side of the road and got out. He looked at the missing wheel. Vivi opened the back of the van and looked at it. 

"I'll go get a new tire. I'll be right back. Uncle Lance's shop isn't far" arthur says, taking mystery with him. Arthur knew vivi would beat someone's ass if needed. 

Lewis watched as Arthur walked off. He waited until Arthur was out of site. 

Vivi was sitting on the back of the van, her legs swinging as she waited. Lewis came out of the Bush and then looked at her, going towards her. Vivi looked at him and then panicked slightly. "Lewis?"she says

He nodded and looked at her. He pointed beside her and she scooted over. He sat down beside her, looking at her. 

"Lewis, It's been a bit. I knew you would come sometime."vivi said. Lewis nodded. He pointed to where his throat would be and then made an X with his arms. 

"You can't speak?"she asked. He nodded. She thinks for a minute, putting her hand on her own chin. "Give me a second" she says and gets up. Lewis watches her, hoping she doesn't leave him or anything.

She leans across the passenger seat and opens the glove box, taking out a pencil and small notepad. The pencil was your average number 2 pencil but the usual yellow outside was black with little ghost on them. The notepad was orange, obviously Arthur's but vivi and him just usually wrote silly notes in it for the other to find.

She opened it up to a new page and at the top wrote, "random notes, ignore it, don't read it" because she knew it would scare Arthur because it was Lewis's handwriting. 

Vivi sat back down and handed it to him, along with the pencil. "I really did miss you," she says with a smile. She got up and kissed his (now bone) cheek. 

Lewis blushed slightly and looked at her. He hugged her tightly. Vivi wasn't expecting it but she patted his back as she hugged him. "I love you Lewis"she says.

Lewis started crying. It wasn't out of sadness but rather happiness. He missed this. He couldn't say it back which is what pissed him off. 

Vivi looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Lewis nodded and leaned out of the hug. 

He wrote on the notepad, "i cant talk back. It pisses me off but at least I can still hug you". He handed it to her for her to read. His handwriting was cursive. She nodded. "Lewis, I still can't believe that you can still be here with me. I thought I'd never see you again" she says with a smile

Lewis began to write. "I didn't expect to even be able to communicate with you. Arthur is always taking you away". He handed it to her and she read it. "So, you're mad at arthur?" She asked. 

Lewis nodded. He took the notepad and wrote more. "He literally fucking killed me." He wrote, breaking the pencil from pushing down to hard. He just handed her the note and she read it. "I know hun. I know"she says and leans against him. 

He ripped the page he was writing on out of the notepad, of course didn't want Arthur seeing it at all. Vivi of course understood this.

Arthur came back, carrying a tire. He froze as he saw Lewis. He stared at him intensely before freaking out. "You're not gonna kill me are you?" Arthur asked.

Lewis made an X with his arms. "He can't talk," vivi says. Arthur looked at him and was of course confused.

(To be continued…)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making more! I wasnt entirely sure how to end it!


End file.
